injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverse-Flash (Gods, Monsters
Reverse-Flash is a playable character in Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks. He is voiced by The Flash TV Show actor Matt Letscher while the hallucinations and multiverse versions of Thawne is voiced by Tom Cavanagh. Biography Born in the 22nd Century, Eobard was originally a fan of the Flash, where he wanted to recreate the powers of the Flash. He then traveled in time to meet Barry in the 21st century, but he was angered after finding out Barry and himself had history against each other. Eobard then traveled back in time to kill Nora Allen and become the Flash's true arch nemesis, Reverse-Flash. Intro/Outro Intro Reverse-Flash speeds into the arena, throwing an unconscious speedster onto the ground before taunting the opponent. Outro Reverse-Flash speeds towards the opponent and grabs them by the collar, saying that they weren't able to beat him. He then uppercuts the opponent into the air. Ending Knowing that he wouldn't have been able to defeat Superman without the help of Batman's Kryptonite, he would have been killed immediately. Knowing that the defeat of Superman would make him a hero, he publically announced that he would rebuild Central City into a futuristic utopia, where everyone could have clean air and pollution would be forgotten about. Although he felt quite at home, Eobard had much greater plans with the time criminal Vandal Savage, a plan where they both destroy The Flash once and for all. Abilities Eobard Thawne has a strong connection with the speed force and its powers, where he can easily tap into his meta-human physiology. Although he is a speedster, Eobard's speed force color is red. Eobard has accelerated healing factor, perception, enchanced agility, durability, and strength. Eobard sometimes uses bodily vibrations to hide from the public eye. Eobard also has superhuman reflexes, stamina, and speed, which includes such abilities like Aerokinesis, Speed Mirages, Superhuman Momentum and Time Travel. Eobard also has genius level intellect, which is on par with Batman's intellect. He is a master tactician and expert in hand-to-hand combat. He is also an expert in the speed force. He has some weaknesses, however, such as Carbine and Nanites. Gameplay Special Moves * Out of Time - Eobard quickly strikes at his target before ending with a uppercut. The meter burn has Eobard kick his opponent into the air as well before slamming them down. * Speed Dodge - Like The Flash, Eobard can dodge his opponent's special moves. His meter burn allows him to run up to his opponent after the dodge and strike down the opponent. * Speed Mirage - Eobard creates a speed mirage of himself to attack the opponent from behind. The meter burn makes Eobard create two-speed mirages, with the speed mirages attacking the opponent from behind and in front. * Running Man Stance - Eobard adopts a runner's stance, with charges of electricity and performs either a low sweep or an overhead charge. * Lightning Kick - Eobard performs a series of quick, focused kicks until knocking down the opponent with an overhead kick. Character Trait * Cellular Regeneration - Eobard quickly regenerates his health over time, allowing him to heal himself from the damage he took from the opponent's previous attacks. Other Moves * Grab - Eobard grabs his opponent and runs them over to the other side of the arena, smashing them on the ground. Super Move * Time Master - Eobard grabs his opponent and runs around the world, carrying them in the process. Eobard then opens a portal to his timeline and starts punching them several times in the abdomen before throwing them through a Time Sphere. Eobard then grabs his opponent and runs back through the portal and smashes his opponent down on the ground. Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks TBA Quotes Story Mode * TBA In Battle * "I am the fastest man alive." - Intro * "And I thought of you as a friend." - Outro * "Never underestimate me." * "You're not too fast." - After a super move * "Too slow Barry." - After performing a grab on The Flash * "Many timelines doesn't have you, Jesse!" - After performing a grab on The Trickster Clash * "You can't outmatch me." - Any Character * "Your gadgets are not effective." - Any Character * "Your time is up!" - Any Character Defense * TBA Attack * TBA Costume Eobard wears a yellow armor with a red and black lightning bolt symbol, making his costume look like the reverse version of Barry Allen's costume. Eobard also wears a red belt and traces of black. The armor also has MR fluid layers on the suit. Trivia * He is voiced by Matt Letscher, with Tom Cavanagh providing voice work for the flashbacks and hallucinations involving Eobard Thawne. * This version of Eobard Thawne draws inspiration from The CW's Reverse-Flash and the comic book version of the character. * Eobard Thawne is said to be a fan of the popular movie "Back to the Future." * In the mobile version of the game, Eobard Thawne's card in the app is 345,000 credits, making him one of the only speedsters in the app to have the most expensive cards in the app, while Barry Allen's costume based on his Elseworlds costume is tied with Eobard Thawne. Category:Characters Category:Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Voiced by Matt Letscher Category:Anti-Hero